Secret Stalker : A Sasuke X Naruto fanfic
by Crimson-sky-line
Summary: SasukeXnaruto ,ever loved chick magnet sasuke is secretly chasing naruto, while at high school naruto is just trying to fit in, with sasuke on his tail and new ununderstandable feelings what can he do? and how long can they really stay secret? yaoi
1. Shower groping

It was late in the afternoon. The classes in the gym were just getting over. Naruto stumbled into the locker room panting. He removed his shirt the well toned tan skin glistened with sweat.

" stupid sensei i think he is trying to kill us." he breathed out a heavy sigh sitting on the bench he leaned over a drop of sweat rolled down his forehead to the tip of his nose, dripping onto the cement floor below it left a small circle.

"what is that? dobe can't take a little work out?" sasuke chuckled shoving naruto's shoulder forward.

"shut up teme."

"ooo big bad dobe." sasuke waved his hands in naruto's face.

naruto rolled his eyes standing he reached for a towel and headed to the showers.

naruto let out an angry groan as he turned on the water, let his fist hit the wall.

"naruto you shouldn't let him get to you that way ... he huffs and puffs just as much as the rest of us." kiba said looking over at naruto they had been friends for a few years now ever sence that class trip to the kunai factory but thats history now.

" i know." he sighed. " i just can't help it."

" hey dog boy you done in there? we gotta go meet hinata soon."

" yeah yeah, hold your aphids." kiba stepped further under the faucet scrubbing the last of shampoo from him wiry brown hair.

" is he always such a demanding lover?" naruto chuckled.

" shino is not my lover ... hes ..." kiba looked away " he's my friend, just my friend."

" right " naruto rolled his eyes.

" ill get you for that later but now i got to go met hinata-chan ... " he paused eyes slightly glazed. " She is so cute."

naruto shrugged " i guess so if you like that sorta thing."

" that sorta thing ... ?"

" she's shy and doesn't really talk ... and what is with that always tapping her fingers thing ... she's just creepy ... " naruto shuttered.

" hinata's creepy well sakura isn't a ball of sunshiny joy either."

" kiba." shino yelled into the showers again.

" coming." kiba shut his shower off, wrapping a towel around his waist he exit the shower wishing naruto best of luck tomarrow at the next practice.

Aside from his shower naruto couldn't hear any other noise in the locker room. Everyone else probably went home, but he wasn't in a hurry to go back to his empty one bedroom apartment. He liked it but as small as it was the vagueness was felt in every corner.

naruto grabbed his bar of soap that was sitting with his towel, before stepping back under the water. It was painfully hot to the touch but it felt good on his aching body.

He had ran hard today. He was n't trying because of sensei, he was trying to beat sasuke ... he still didn't beat him today ... not only did he not beat sasuke who was first in the class he was beat by others too, even lazy assed shika beat him, who knew he even ran ?

The girls beat him too with compeditors like ino and sakura and all the stupid fan girls in his class they kept up with sasuke better than he ever could, it was probably all those times they chased after him when school was over just to say in terms they walked home togather ...

Why is it all the girls liked Sasuke so much better ... ? He was popular most people of his rank are but it was only the unfortunate death of his parents and the equally high rank of his older insane brother that got him there.

true he was flawless in just about everyway, dark hair, he might even call it jet black ... and his eyes the empty abiss that was his perfect black orbed eyes, and his white delicately pale skin.

naruto sighed to himself once again, how was he spossed to compete with that. he had messy dirty blond hair, and his skin was tanned year round, the only thing he had going for him was his own bright blue eyes. who knows where he got them, both his parents had also died.

he didn't even know how are why, just another of life's mysteries.

he rubbed his soapy hands over each arm and his stomach before rinsing then again repeating the process. He looked around for the soap ... where the hell did he drop it?

Sasuke was standing on the other side of the shower leaned against a wall fully clothed.

" missing something dobe?" he tossed the soap up in one hand then caught it again.

" give it back ." naruto yelled, his voice echoed off every wall back to his ears.

" come get it then." he smirked, it was strange and devilish like he held some secret about the boy in front of him.

"fine." naruto walked over reaching a hand out to grab the soap. Sasuke grabbed the boys hand with his free one swinging him around and thrusting him against the wall one arm bent behind his back the other shoved above him against the wall, wrist held with sasuke's other hand.

Naruto blinked from the quickness of the motion it hadn't comprehending yet. the soap fell to the floor the noise rang throughout the showers.

" didn't anyone ever tell you never to drop the soap ?" sasuke leaned forward towards naruto's ear body pressed flush to the boys.

" get off." was all naruto could manage for words.

" gimme a good reason."

" someone could come in any minute and see you groping me in the shower how would that look for the great Uchiha Sasuke?"

" you and i both know there is no one else even in ear shot of this room at this hour."

naruto squirmed at his words.

" besides im not even groping you yet." sasuke spun naruto around.

Naruto's hands were held above his body by one hand his body pressed to the cold shower wall.

" sasuke, ill kill you ... " naruto snapped struggling fircely. " ill kill you .. let go ... "

" you know im stronger." sasuke whispered. his free hand trailed naruto's body stopping to rub him nipple roughly.

" sasuke ..." naruto said through gritted teeth.

" its not like you don't like it ... " naruto blushed turning away.

he didn't want to be turned on by this ... he didn't want sasuke to have his way with him ... he didn't want it ... but he couldn't help the growing sensation as sasuke began lapping at his neck and bitting down hard enough to draw blood ... he didn't want it to feel good he liked girls for gods sake ! but that didn't help how much his body was disagreeing with every noise he slowly had started making ...

"damn it all let go !" Naruto forced his arms free and started to run ...

Sasuke caught him by a hand yanking him back, sasuke pulled their faces togather and started kissing him, trying to pry naruto's mouth open with his tongue.

when their faces seperated both were breathing heavy ... when Naruto got some air in his lungs again he lundged forward, swinging, he hit sasuke in the face when sasuke landed hitting the floor naruto ran again ...

he pulled on boxers and shorts as quickly as possible than ran from school ... ran down the busy streets of town without stopping ... he ran home to his empty apartment locking the door behind himself he never want to much more to be alone then he did now ...

He hit the door after he closed it making a sizable dent. "i like girls , i like girls , i like girls ... " naruto repeated to himself sliding down the door into a ball on the floor he cryed.

* * *

So im hoping you guys like it so far i have alot alot planned for this story, its just sorta a brake from my other fics ... anyway yay for yaoi and don't worry it won't end there the ever persistant sasuke will continue to torture naruto ...

on another note if you like yaoi you should check out my nejiXshika fic if you like the pairing or not its still a great yaoi.

as always plz comment and review.


	2. walk me home

"damn it all let go !" Naruto forced his arms free and started to run ...

Sasuke caught him by a hand yanking him back, sasuke pulled their faces togather and started kissing him, trying to pry naruto's mouth open with his tongue.

when their faces seperated both were breathing heavy ... when Naruto got some air in his lungs again he lundged forward, swinging, he hit sasuke in the face when sasuke landed hitting the floor naruto ran again ...

he pulled on boxers and shorts as quickly as possible than ran from school ... ran down the busy streets of town without stopping ... he ran home to his empty apartment locking the door behind himself he never want to much more to be alone then he did now ...

He hit the door after he closed it making a sizable dent. "i like girls , i like girls , i like girls ... " naruto repeated to himself sliding down the door into a ball on the floor he cryed.

xXx that next day xXx

Naruto left for the bus stop not in a hurry that morning. He was always running and late missing the bus frequently, but with cutting out a shower that morning he saved alot of time.

He wanted to take a shower same as every other moning but yesterday haunted him so he skipped it thought it wouldn't kill him.

the bus pulled up the doors opened.

" wow naruto your early today ... " Iruka smiled. " using that alarm clock i got you now?"

" not yet." naruto smiled walking to about the middle of the bus he took an empty seat.

Iruka was nice and all, he treated naruto like a son, he even pad naruto's rent when he was behind. Naruto wanted to make him proud someday.

" morning naruto." he looked up Sakura was smiling, " can i sit here?"

" shure."his heart thudded loudly in his chest.

" did you do you english homework yet?"

" not again ." naruto let hs head hit the seat in front of himself.

" you are so forgetful how areyou even passing?"

" im not." naruto mumbled.

sakura looked away.

" so what are you doing friday ... ?"

_is sakura asking me out???? ..._

" i ... a... " naruto stammered.

" it won't be that awkward i promise just says yes."

" yes."

" ok we will all met at the english study group friday after school."

" we?"

" sasuke wouldn't do the group study alone with just ino and i ..."

" sasuke?" naruto yelled as in that " Uchiha brat !?"

" don't call him that !" sakura yelled back glaring...

" im not going ..." naruto folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

" yes you are you promised and thats that." she pushed him roughly before standing and going to another seat on the bus.

xXx later that day at lunch xXx

" i can't believe she tricked you like that." kiba shook his head before taking another huge bite of his practically all meat sandwich , he was such a carnavior ...

" i can. " shino shook his head, " she's trouble."

"yah well thanks for the late warning ..." naruto rolled his eyes again. shino shrugged.

" hey guys how's everything going?" Ayama sat down next to shno her arm slung around his shoulder ...

you see shino's sunglasses shift in her direction but not much other movement.

Ayama was a year older than naruto in neji, lee, and tenten's grade. She was a transfer student from rain. and for some reason she liked bugs ... and therefore she liked shino ... but naruto wasn't shure why she was here ... she always sat with the older kids and hnata who was in higher level classes.

" so there's this party sunday night. id love to see you guys all there , she glanced from one person to the next. its secret so don't tell anyone else got it?" the boys nodded.

" see you all then." she smiled and walked away.

" shino you got the best hook ups." kiba cheereed patting his team mate on the back, " we so just got invited to an upper classman party." he cheered again silently.

" did you forget i have bigger issues ... what about my study group friday ..." naruto let his head fall to the table with a thud.

" its not like they are rabid wolves out to kill you , maybe ino and sakura ... but sasuke isn't out to get you, you'll be fine." kiba shrugged.

How was naruto spossed to tell them that the best looking chick magnet male in their class grouped him in the shower last night. he sighed mentally. even if they were hs best friends they would never really believe him ...

" maybe your right." naruto tried to smile and look confident. it didn't really work but his friends went for it anyway ... naruto shoved away the rest of his food, suddenly he wasn't that into food anymore.

xXx Gym Class xXx

Thank god the only real class anruto had with sasuke was gym, cause he could barely stand to look at him then. everytime he did he could practically feel the boys mouth covering the vain on his neck biting and suck delicately ... it was sick ...

today was agian running, luvk for naruto no team sports today. But he did like the stares sasuke got when people were watching his purple bruised jaw. the dark color stood out extremely well on the bolys white skin. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at all the ways people guessed he got it ...

saving kids from a fire ...

practice ...

beating up enemy nins in the forest on his way home ...

only naruto knew he got it from groping a fellow male class mate in the locker room showers, and hell no one would believe he did it but it made him feel good anyway.

gym ended quickly with fewer laps than the day before ... naruto didn't even bother with a shower he grabbed his gym bag and left at the bell.

... Not wanting to get stuck on the bus ... he decided to walk home he needed to get groceries anyway ...

he stopped at many shops getting bag after bag soon there was too many to carry on his own.

" need some help with that?"

" shure but -" naruto turned around to see sasuke sitting at a table full of fangirls fawning over him. " i think im fine on my own."

naruto turned to walk away, and a bag fell to the ground he blushed trying to retrive it and not drop more.

"nonsense." sasuke grabbed the bag. " you live about ten blocks from here let me help you ..." he grabbed another bag from naruto.

" isn't he the sweetest .."

" i wish he would carry my bags .."

" i love him even more now ..."

the whole table of fangirls awed. Naruto rolled his eyes. " fine."

" good." sasuke smirked a little, naruto thouhgt he heard a fangrl faint at the table behind them.

" shouldn't we get going?"

" yah whatever."

when they reached naruto's house he stood at the door for a long time.

" what is it dobe forget the key?"

" no, i just don't want you in my house, set the bags there then you can go ... "

" what are you talking about a carried them here a few more feet won't kill either of us. "

" i said set them down."

"open the door dobe."

" not until you promise no more stunts like yesterday."

" no promises."

naruto shuttered. " i said promise."

" i promise i won't rape you, better yet?"

" yes." naruto pushed the key into the lock turning it witha click as the door cam eopen.

the two boys walked to the counter setting the bags down.

" you can leave now."

" jeez your such a hostess." sasuke stepped closer rolling his eyes.

" y- you said you weren't going to rape me ..." naruto back up, straight into the counter.

" you can't rape the willing." sasuke slipped his hands around naruto's waist pulling him into sasuke's body.

naruto could feel their breaths each breathing heavily on the other. their lips so close. naruto couldn't pull away but he didn't want too.

sasuke started with a light peck on naruto's lips then another ...

naruto was the first to give lundging at the other boys lips devowering the bottom one. Sasuke slipped his tongue in naruto's mouth it was a hot sensation, as the strong muscle stroked the inside of his mouth.

when they pulled away naruto didn't know what to do ... he gave in he didn't even fight it ... how could he even call himself a man now ...

" i can't do this .." naruto pushed him away.

" you just did." naruto looked away a slight blush crossed his cheeks.

" but i can't, ever again you have to leave." naruto turned away.

" naruto you can't just do that to me give me a taste then ... take it away ... you tease me to much."

"no i don't." naruto pushed him away again. shoving him towards the door.

" what's gotten into you, your the great uchiha sasuke ... how can you even like guys?"

" who said i liked guy's?"

" hello, you were just kissing a male here..."

" and.. ?"

" i think that means you like guys ... "

" what you think doesn't matter ... all that matters is what the school will believe ... do you think they will believe you a skinny tanned little nobody ... if you did you would have told them already ... you should be lucky i was even interested .. people would die to be in you shoes ... "

" well guess what you can keep you damn shoes ... you can keep that kiss all to yourself ... cause i don't like you at all and i never will i hate you !"

Naruto shoved sasuke out the door locking it behind the boy. " i hate you !" he yelled atthe door again punching it before curling into another ball at its feet.

" supid arrigant teme uchiha ... who would like you anyway ... youshould be lucky i was even interested" he mocked. " what a jerk, you so don't need him naruto, you don't need him. "

* * *

yay for the second chapter. wow alot happened. busy day for naruto. 

... cause of all your great reviews i wrote a new chapter asap, so keep it up, thanks.


	3. another stalker

after a quick shower naruto ran to catch the bus. books in one had lunch money in another. 

"wait ! wait ! wait for me !" Naruto yelled chasing after it.

It stopped a few blocks away and let him on. " late again today naruto?" iruka smiled. " sleeping in after a long night of studying no doubt."

" yah that was it." naruto rolled his eyes and took his middle seat like always.

" hey."

naruto turned around, it was ayama and tenten. Ayama had said hi cause she was staring at him tentenn was doing something a ruther with her hair ... but naruto wasn't really watching that closely.

" hey." he replied molotoned.

" your shino's friend right?" Ayama moved closer to the seat behind him she leaned over it resting her chest on her arms proping herself and her boobs up, naruto couldn't help but turn around and stare.

" he's kiba's friend actually they've known each other longer, we are friends through him, mutual friends i guess. " naruto shrugged.

" well i was wondering if you knew his favorite color ..." she looked away, a smirk and blushed cross her face. " i just wanna know so i can plan for the party ... " her words trailed off not that naruto was really listening anyway, she continued to talk for awhile about clothes and make-up before asking ... " so do you know it or not?"

" not."

" well your no help at all then." she looked depressed, and pouted.

" i can find out for you ... "

" really?" she perked up again.

naruto nodded. She gave naruto a hug her chest pressed flush to him he blushed looking away ... " Ayama ... " he mummbled.

"ahemem ... " they looked up to see sakura clutching her books. " my seat." she smiled at ayama.

" go for it." ayama looked back at naruto. " so does this mean you'll help me ?"

" ill ask at lunch ... "

"ask what?" sakura asked fustrated she hated being ignored.

" nothing." ayama smiled at sakura, then again turned her attention to naruto. " thanks so much and don't let him know why you want to know, k?" she hugged him again before returning to her seat with tenten.

" ok what was that tramp talking to you about?" sakura glared fircefully at naruto.

" doesn't matter, stupid girl stuff."

" liar." sakura punched him hard in the arm. " two more for flinching ."

xXx lunch xXx

naurot stared at the patted meat pile on his plate. " ugh." he stuck out his tongue at it. then poked it with his fork a few times.

" what the hell is it?" Sphere stared at naruto's plate.

Sphere was a transfer student, she had long hair it was a color reminicent of bleached seaweed. She was fairly loud and a show off sometimes but she was decent enough. She had been sitting with them for about 4 months now, but she would skip every wednesday for sanities sake to eat with females.

" who knows?" kiba glanced at it one more time before decieding it was worth a try and piled it into his mouth. " tastes human."

" that's gross who eats humans...?"

Kiba just laughed at her, naruto thought the meaty substance would come out his mouth.

" im serious ..." she looked from one male to the other.

kiba laughed harder.

" thats the problem." said shino.

" you guys are so mean to me ..." she pouted.

" are not." kiba interjected.

" that reminds me ... shino did i ever tell you i hate you ..." shino looked back at naruto who was holding his injured shoulder.

" not recently no."

" well i do ..." naruto nodded at his comment. " and another thing whats your favorite color?"

" why?"

" who cares?" naurto shrugged.

" if no one cares no one needs to know."

" well thats cheating." naruto crossed his arms, trying to pout like sphere. " is it working yet?" naruto whispered to kiba who looked at shino then back at naruto.

"no."

"damn." he uncrossed his arms. " i just need to know ok."

" why should you even want to know that?" sphere smiled at him slyly. " you making him something ... ?"

"no."

" then what? it sounds like a girly question to me ..." she stared naruto down.

" it is not..."

" is to." shino added.

" can't i just ask your favorite color and not be acussed of anything?"

" not really when you sound feminized like that, you going the other way or something?" kiba gave a laugh.

" no." naruto looked away quickly ...

" well what is it then?" sphere asked again.

" nothing ... nevermind ... "

" awe comon' naruto don't be like that ... "

" yah we were only kidding." kiba pushed his shoulder lightly.

" i said it was nothing ... " silence. " nevermind fuck you guys ... later." naruto stood up and left.

" what the hell was that about?" kiba asked hitting the table with his fork ...

" who knows .. " shino shook his head.

" i wish i did." sphere looked at the doorway he had left out of.

" then follow him."

" what?"

" seriously ... " kiba shrugged. " he was acting weird lately anyway."

" so i should stalk him."

" not stalk follow, there is a diffrence ... " kiba looked away. " dispite what the courts say." he made a fist to the air ...

shino rolled his eyes under his glasses.

" well if your so good at it you do it ... "

" good is not being caught ... " shino glanced at kiba ...

" yah yah yah ... " kiba waved it off.

" besides he would never think you would do it..."

" cause i never have ... "

" see."

" ... or will."

" you've been out voted."

" what?"

" kiba?"

" i vote sphere."

"you suck, you really are a lap dog."

" screw you ."

" so its been decided you will follow naruto."

" i hate you all." sphere lifted her tray from the table, throwing it in the trash , before storming out of the lunch room.

xXx in the hallway with Naruto xXx

" stupid freiken kiba, stupid sphere, stupid shino ... " naruto repeated mummbling under his breath repeatedly.

" hard day?"

" yeah." naruto turned around. " o its you."

" in the flesh."

" don't you have something better to do then follow me all day teme ?"

" not really." he shrugged, "so what's your next hour?"

" why are you still here?"

"cause i can be ... "

"ugh!" naruto hit a random locker in fustration.

" do i excite you that much naruto?"

" not in the least." naruto kept walking, nto that it would make sasuke go away but it might help ...

" well thats to bad ..."

naruto looked back at him eye-ing the other boy. "why ?"

" i had some things planned you know .. and if you just aren't there it won't be the same .. " he shrugged again.

" shure it won't." naruto rolled his eyes, stopping at his locker he started putting in the combo.

" it won't."

naruto ignored him. opening his locker shuting sasuke out, the door in his face.

" why are you so hateful to me ? ... the fact you don't want me makes me want you more ..."

Sasuke came behind naruto wrapping his arms around his waist like the day before, he leaned in smelling the boys shirt.

" what soap do you use ?"

" you know how creepy that is ???" naruto turned around to face him removing his the other boys arms from his waist.

" i have heards of fangirls ..."

" stupid question." naruto shook his head.

" so what are you doing tonight?" sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets casually leaning up against the locker next to naruto's.

" nothing that involves you." he shut the door forcefully, it rang throughout the empty hallway.

" awe come on thats not fair. " sasuke pouted.

" what the hell?" naruto stared at him. " how come everyone else can get away with that but me ???"

" who knows?" sasuke smirked. " so can i walk you home?"

" no."

" what do you mean no ??"

" i mean no as in not happening ..." naruto turned around to walk away.

"please?" it sounded so cute and needy naruto wanted to so glomp him , if only sasuke was female ...

" ugh ... " naruto turned back to face him. " fine."

" see you after gym then." sasuke walked up kissing him on the cheek, then with a wave he walked away.

" naruto what are you getting yourself into ... " naruto shook his head, and began walking down the hall the opposite of the other boy as the bell for the next class hour rang.

* * *

i already posted the next chapter as a gift for waiting enjoy ... 


	4. taking control

each hour went by slowly ... naruto sat tapping his penceil think of what sasuke would do to him ... he is going to rape me i just know it ...

" naruto."

he tapped his penceil louder and faster ... he is just going to flat out rape me have his way with me then leave me to die so no one will ever find out ...

" naruto . "

kiba slapped anruto in the back of the head.

" what the hell man !? " he shouted standing up in the middle of class turning around one hand holding his poor head the other pointing accusingly at kiba. " freiken' jerk ..."

kiba opinted behind naruto and sunk into his chair hiding his face lower behind the oversized hood.

naruto turned around slowly.

" morning naruto have a nice nap?" kakashi was sitting on the back of the person infront of him's desk.

" o shit." naruto said under his breath.

" what day is it today?"

" thursday." naruto smiled weekly.

" well remember when next wednesday is, that's when your serving your next detention ..."

xXx gym xXx

" i can't believe he gave me detention ..." naruto sighed pulling a clean shirt over himself it clung to the water droplets from his shower.

" you can't believe it, you almost got me sucked into it with you." kiba shook his head.

" misery loves company." shino shrugged toweling his hair off.

" true." kiba agreed.

" this never would have happened if you would have told me your favorite color." naruto pointed at shino.

"right ..."

" its true..." kiba rolled his eyes, sometimes he just didn't understand naruto hell he didn't understand shino, who showers in sunglasses ??? he sighed again.

" who wanted to know ayway ?"

" promise to never tell ??" naruto looked around then whispered ... " you gotta promise."

" fine."

" Ayama wanted to know." he whispered. " that's all i can tell you. " naruto leaned away noding.

"ok ... i like when she wears blue."

" i didn't say what you liked her in ... i asked favcorite color ..."

"same thing she is female, she wants the information for appearance..." he shrugged. " you ready hinata is waiting ..."

"alright ... you want to come too naruto ? we could always make room for you, you can spar shino casue hinata is my partner ... " kiba looked defensive.

"its ok." naruto looked away." i got someone im meeting ... "

" who?"

" its a secret." naruto avioded eye contact even further...

" thats not fair tell us ..."

naruto shook his head.

" is it your girlfriend ...??" kiba teased...

"its its ..." naruto blushed.

" kiba lets go hinata is waiting."

" ugh fine." kiba groaned. " tell me tomarrow ok." he waved as he exited the locker room.

" that was close ..." naruto sighed.

" wasn't it though." naruto turned around to see sasuke watching him leaned against the wall, how long had he even been there? and what was with this sneaky stuff all the time ... he would never understand him ...

" lets get this thing over with ..." naruto stood to his feet.

" aren't you going to great me with a kiss its what normal couples do when they have been away ..." he moved closer to him.

" we aren't a couple."

" im walking you home like any normal boyfriend does for his girl, thats a couple ..."

" why do i have to be the girl in this relationship !??" naruto yelled.

" atleast your calling it a relationship ..." naruto looked away and blushed he hadn't even thought about it.

" if thats what it is ... your the girl ..."

" whatever ..." sasuke shrugged.

" what do you mean whatever ??"

" i ment what i said , not like it matters anyway, girl or guy you can't take control, so thats why ..."

" your so ... so ..." naruto grabbed his bag from the bench seat next to him swing it over his shoulder. " ugh ... i hate you just ... just leave me alone."

naruto made it out to the street and down the alleyway before sasuke caught back up to him." wait up."

" no."

" what the hell is no? we had a deal."

" fuck the deal, just fuck it."

" naruto." sasuke grabbed his arm this time naruto let himself be turned around to face the other boy.

" can't be assertive , can't take control , i can too."

" then do it."

" i don't have to."

" dobe, you are so over dramatic just like a girl, hell thats why you are the girl and ... "

bam naruto pulled his arm back and popped sasuke one right across the jaw. Sasuke feel back hitting the ground he took a second to realize what happened he blinked slowly.

When he reopened his eyes naruto was standing over him ...

Naruto was leaned over him an evil smirk across his face.

" what the hell - ??"

Sasuke wasn't even able to finish a simple question before naruto's lips sealed his own. Sasuke sat wide eyed as the other boy drove his tongue into his mouth.

Naruto was pissed so he put as much anger, hate, and heated passion into the kiss as he had.Sasuke moaned into his mouth as naruto began to suck on his tongue roughly, at first softly then faster with more determinatin.

Naruto nibbled sasuke's lower lip pulling it into his mouth biting hard, when he pulled away, sasuke could see a blood droplet fall from the corner of naruto's mouth, just before he wiped it on his sleeve.

sasuke wiped his own mouth.

" the punch was for calling me a girl." naruto shrugged holding out a hand to help him up.

sasuke stared at naruto's hand but took it. " thanks."

They walked home in silence, it was ok though neither had anything else much to say at that point. They reached the door and naruto fummbled with his keys.

" dobe."

" hmm."

" thanks."

" for what?"

" for today." sasuke moved closer " i ... you were ... "

naruto stared at him, he had always been the boy with all the answers but now he seemed so tongue tied, so human.

" i just ... ugh ... " he sighed. " nevermind, see you tomarrow."

Sasuke dug his hands deep into his pockets and turned to walk away.

" Teme."

" hmm." sasuke looked up.

" me too." naruto kissed his cheek then quickly retreated into his house.

* * *

i felt like making naruto assertive i saw the kiss scene in a picture i had and though man im so gonna write about that. i tried to keep naruto guarded from sasuke yet still starting to like him too. and things are bound to get hectic when they all have a group study date ...

this weekend is a vay-k from school im hoping to type another chapter or two but i have family coming in so here's to hoping ...

and as always please review your reviews are what write the story, they are what drive me and i love each and ever one of them, thank you fans you guys are great.


	5. hard morning

xXx

They walked home in silence, it was ok though neither had anything else much to say at that point. They reached the door and naruto fummbled with his keys.

" dobe."

" hmm."

" thanks."

" for what?"

" for today." sasuke moved closer " i ... you were ... "

naruto stared at him, he had always been the boy with all the answers but now he seemed so tongue tied, so human.

" i just ... ugh ... " he sighed. " nevermind, see you tomarrow."

Sasuke dug his hands deep into his pockets and turned to walk away.

" Teme."

" hmm." sasuke looked up.

" me too." naruto kissed his cheek then quickly retreated into his house.

xXx

naruto had slept well and woke up in a good mood.

He even had time to make himself breakfast that morning ; toast with jam.

packing his finished homework in his bag he headed out the door, he decided to walk today rather than wait for the bus he didn't want to be bothered today, that or punched.

When he got to school not many people were there. He walked the halls shuffling his feet.

Thats no way for a great nin to carry himself." naruto turned around.

"pervy sensei."

" i told you not to call me that your giving the young female students bad ideas about me." he flipped his long white hair back over his shoulder.

naruto shrugged, " they are true so they aren't ideas."

" they are certainly not true ... "

" are too."

" i teach them high level classes and coach sports for ..."

" anatomy ..." naruto raised a brow. " and the schools swim team , thats really not pervy at all."

" it isn't " the sannin plee'd

" right." naruto rolled his eyes.

" fine you will take my class and see."

" whatever i gotta go." naruto walked off heading for first period.

xXx

" What happened to you today you didn't ride the bus?" sakura leaned over whispering.

" nothing. i came early."

sakura looked shocked.

naruto turned his attention back to the lesson, not but five minutes later ...

" are you avioding me?"

" no." naruto didn't turn to face her.

" who are you avioding then ? adn word is Sphere and Ayama are looking for you."

" great."

" and don't forget to met me at my locker today."

" what for?"

" we have that english study group with sasuke and ino, seriously where has your head been lately?"

naruto looked away muttering something...

xXx

" Naruto?" kiba waved his handj in front of his friends face snapping his fingers. " you home."

" what huh? sorry .. " naruto poked his fork in the food stiring it in a circle.

" long day."

" was it that girl you were with after school last night ?" kiba elbowed him.

" something like that." naruto didn't look up.

" so far did you get ?"

" excuse me !?" sphere glared at kiba.

" What its a good question."

" your so insensitive." Sphere threw a notebook at him.

" bitch."

" don't me hurt you dog boy."

" yah yah yah ..." kiba waved off her comment turning back towards naruto's direction. " so did you - naruto naruto ??"

kiba looked around but naruto had left the table.

" what did I say?" kiba shrugged facing shino.

" obviously the right thing."

xXx

Naruto scuffed his feet back and forth downt he hallway kicking a pen someone had left behind.

" yo."

naruto turned around. " sasuke."

" so what's up?"

" what do you mean what's up?"

" you've seemed bummed all day something wrong ?"

" no its just ... everything is so different now and ..."

" different isn't always bad naruto."

" I know." he shrugged before taking a seat an empty classroom doorway down the hall.

" So what are you worried about?"

" It just I ... I liked yesterday , being with you ... kissing you like that and I don't know what to do about it ... "

" How about nothing ... ?"

" nothing."

" sometimes nothing is the best aproach.." he shrugged. " just not always." he kissed naruto on the cheek."

" stop it." naruto whipped the kiss away. " not in school."

" your so mean." sasuke pouted.

" fine."

" yay." sasuke cheered kissing him again on the cheek.

" you act so differently around me than other people ... "

" and ... ?"

" which one are you really?"

" if you don't know im not telling you ..." sasuke crossed his arms.

" i just want to know if you are being honest with me or not."

" thats something you need to find out on you own."

" you are so not helping my mood any ..."

" what if i just ... " sasuke pulled his body over naruto's straddling it. He leaned in sucking the vein in his neck playfully moving up to bit his ear randomly ...

His hand slid up the other boy shirt , as he pinched the nipple teasingly.

" Sasuke stop it do you want to get caught?!"

" Maybe i do ..."

naruto's breathing quickened as Sasuke continued ... because sasuke's body was over top of naruto's decieding _what the hell_ he pressed in firmly grinding their hips together.

" Sas ..." naruto began to moan but covered his mouth biting his lips to keep quiet.

" is it helping ?? " Sasuke liked his lips, before taking some gentle peckc to naruto's cheek and neck again.

" so much ..." naruto's speech wavered as his body began to ache for more.

" the bell is going to ring any minute ... and you don't want caught do you now ?" sasuke bit his ear roughly then licked it when naruto whimpered.

" see you after school."

and with that sasuke disapeared leaving naruto alone and wanting ... " bastard."

the bell rang it was time for the next class, joy.

* * *

hey guys sorry for the wait i hope you liked the steamy sasuke naruto scene ... please review your reviews keep this story active and updated, love you all next chapter coming soon. laters


	6. men's room

xXx

" you act so differently around me than other people ... "

" and ... ?"

" which one are you really?"

" if you don't know im not telling you ..." sasuke crossed his arms.

" i just want to know if you are being honest with me or not."

" thats something you need to find out on you own."

" you are so not helping my mood any ..."

" what if i just ... " sasuke pulled his body over naruto's straddling it. He leaned in sucking the vein in his neck playfully moving up to bit his ear randomly ...

His hand slid up the other boy shirt , as he pinched the nipple teasingly.

" Sasuke stop it do you want to get caught?!"

" Maybe i do ..."

naruto's breathing quickened as Sasuke continued ... because sasuke's body was over top of naruto's decieding _what the hell_ he pressed in firmly grinding their hips together.

" Sas ..." naruto began to moan but covered his mouth biting his lips to keep quiet.

" is it helping ?? " Sasuke liked his lips, before taking some gentle peckc to naruto's cheek and neck again.

" so much ..." naruto's speech wavered as his body began to ache for more.

" the bell is going to ring any minute ... and you don't want caught do you now ?" sasuke bit his ear roughly then licked it when naruto whimpered.

" see you after school."

and with that sasuke disapeared leaving naruto alone and wanting ... " bastard."

the bell rang it was time for the next class, joy.

xXx Men's bathroom xXx

Naruto sighed shuttign himself in a stall. He didn't want to be late for class but what was he going do that teme sasuke gave him a hard on leaving him to go to his next class for the world to see.

Naruto sat down, and unzipped his pants , staring at his full grown manhood " this is all your fucking fault ... " he muttered staring at it.

it had no reply.

" this is just fucking great ... " he sighed again loudly. " what am i going to do with him now ... " he stared at himself longer ...

taking his member in his hand he pumped up and down at a steady rate ... fucking sasuke why did he do this to me ? jerk he knew it was going to happen ...

naruto pumped harder in fustration at the situation, still it felt better than before ...

its all sasuke's fault ... not totally ... it was also his tongues fault the way it licked his skin warm and wet.

... the way the boy's mouth sucked his tan skin ...

naruto blamed the boy's hands that felt his body up ... the rough way they toy'd and touched him ...

he blaimed his legs for pinning him ever so roughly to the ground and Sasuke's hips he blamed them for rubbing him so making him want to ravish the boys body in some dark corner of the hallway ...

he mostly blamed sasuke's tongue the way it felt how much he wanted it to feel, he wanted it over his member full grown he wanted it sucking that way he wanted to feel that warm wet pressure he want it , and he wanted it now ...

naruto pumped harder, and harder until he was at the brink of release ...

suddenly the door opened ... Sasuke came in closing it behind himself.

" Sas-"

Sasuke covered naruto's mouth with his hand. Not letting him speak.

" Naruto cum for me .. "

Naruto's eyes grew wide as Sasuke took him in his mouth. Sucking roughly letting the full lenght of his shaft slide to the back of sasuke's throat.

Naruto came quickly.

When Naruto had his pants up and was decent again he confronted Sasuke ...

" What the hell was that about ??"

" What do you mean?" Sasuke shrugged.

" you know what i mean ... ! " naruto yelled pointed at him " where the hell did you just come from out of nowhere and suck me off !!!"

" stop yelling dobe do you want caught already." naruto blushed covering his mouth with one hand.

" I followed you here ... " sasuke wasn't looking directly rather at his shoe. " and i heard you ... you know and ... i wanted too ... "

" thanks."

" what?"

" im not saying it again." naruto turned away and crossed his arm like a little child.

sasuke smirked and laughed. " ok dobe."

" how many times do i have to say not to call me that ?"

" more than you already have." sasuke shrugged.

" i hate you."

" i hate you too." sasuke mocked him.

" im going to class ... "

" good luck ..." sasuek smiled " you'll need it ... that and a really good excuse for missing an hour of kakashi's class."

" damnt all."

sasuke laughed again, serves you right you should learn to control those types of things.

"maybe ill take your advice" naruto shrugged opening the door to leave

" maybe?"

" well you never know ... " naruto smiled this award winning sexy blue eyed blond hair smile as he let the door swing shut behind himself.

" naruto... im starting to think that you like me ... " sasuke looked at himself in the mirror ... " and thats the problem ... "

* * *

you guys are fucking great, i got 5 reviews in less than 3 hours after posting the new chapter kudos to you , so this was your kudos a bonus smexy chapter, yay. i hope you enjoyed it was a little random.


	7. kitchen rape

When Naruto had his pants up and was decent again he confronted Sasuke ...

" What the hell was that about ??"

" What do you mean?" Sasuke shrugged.

" you know what i mean ... ! " naruto yelled pointed at him " where the hell did you just come from out of nowhere and suck me off !!!"

" stop yelling dobe do you want caught already." naruto blushed covering his mouth with one hand.

" I followed you here ... " sasuke wasn't looking directly rather at his shoe. " and i heard you ... you know and ... i wanted too ... "

" thanks."

" what?"

" im not saying it again." naruto turned away and crossed his arm like a little child.

sasuke smirked and laughed. " ok dobe."

" how many times do i have to say not to call me that ?"

" more than you already have." sasuke shrugged.

" i hate you."

" i hate you too." sasuke mocked him.

" im going to class ... "

" good luck ..." sasuke smiled " you'll need it ... that and a really good excuse for missing an hour of kakashi's class."

" damnt all."

sasuke laughed again, serves you right you should learn to control those types of things.

"maybe ill take your advice" naruto shrugged opening the door to leave

" maybe?"

" well you never know ... " naruto smiled this award winning sexy blue eyed blond hair smile as he let the door swing shut behind himself.

" naruto... im starting to think that you like me ... " sasuke looked at himself in the mirror ... " and thats the problem ... "

xXx

Naruto got another detention for wednesday, it was all sasuke's fault both of them were, he sighed slumping down in his chair.

" naruto ... " kiba whispered tapping his shoulder.

" you ok you left pretty quickly at lunch and i just ... sorry i didn't know you were sensitive about it. "

" about what ... ?"

" your girlfriend ... you haven't been together long sorry i pressured you ..."

" thanks."

" you tell me when you ready... "

" yep."

" you ready yet?"

naruto shook his head, " not in the least ... "

" ugh ... " kiba groaned returning to the paper in front of him.

The school day seemed to drag on he finally found ayama in the hellway she about killed him them mawled him with kisses when he told her it was blue cause shino liked her in blue ... man girls were complicated.

he was still avioding sphere when possible she probably wanted to know the same thing kiba did who the girl was ...

... it wasn't even a girl it was ...

" Sasuke-kun " sakura and ino squeeled as he walked up to the locker taking a glance at naruto before smirking, " ready to go girls ... ?"

" hye." they yelled.

" we have to go to your house sasuke-kun ... "

" no."

" sakura's mom isn't home and would never allow to boys there alone. " ino smiled.

sakura blushed before yelling at ino ... " well what about you???"

" my dad just flat out said no boys till im his age ... " she sighed. " they just don't understand ..."

" what about your place naruto ???" sasuke asked looking up.

" his place ..." sakura laughed.

" its just a appartment, one bedroom ... " sakura shrugged " to small even for him why would he want 3 extra people ?"

" you seem to know alot about his house sakura ... "

sakura looked away and blushed so did naruto which ticked sasuke off a little. " my hous eit is then." he sighed and turned to walk in the direction of the exit.

When they reached his house naruto couldn't help but stare it was huge ... !!! a mansion for only two people, sasuke and his older brother, who wouldn't like that ...?

" living room is to your left " ... he pointed " let me get you lovely girls some drinks ... naruto assist me ... "

" o-ok ... " naruto followed obediently.

when they reached the kitchen sasuke pushed naruto into a wall, roughly pinning him there ...

" what's going on between you and sakura ... ?"

" n-nothing .." naruto stuttered out.

" tell me the truth naruto ..." he was glaring ...

" i liked ok , i did ... but now im not so shure ... its not like i can just change these feelings over night for you !"

" im not saying you have too ..."

" then what are you saying ??"

" nevermind." he released naruto and went to the cabinet pulling out some glasses.

" sasuke." naruto wrapped his arms around him.

sasuke blushed as the other boy kissed the back of his neck, pulling him closely to him grinding his hips into his backside.

"naruto, do you want the girls to find us ... ?"

" let them." he increased his hold.

" naruto ... " sasuke pouted.

" fine ..." he realeased " its only cause your cute ... "

sasuke laughed handing the tray of lemonades to naruto, " after you." naruto turned to walk and sasuke pinched his ass.

" hey ... "

" sorry it slipped." sasuke shrugged as naruto blushed.

they studied for a few hours before sasuke went into the kitchen being a good hostess he went to get snacks and some more to drink ... but he had been gone a long time and naruto was worried.

" im gonna go check on the food."

" seriously naruto he will be back soon ..."

" let him go ino, we both know he is ruled by his stomach, sasuke will put him in his place ... "

" whatever." with that naruto proceeded into the kitchen ...

xXx

" come on little brother .. " itachi whinned.

naruto stopped at the doorway peaking in.

" no."

" where did this fighting spirit come from recently ... you used to just give up after so long ... you know ill get it anyhow ... just give it to me ... "

" fuck you. "

" as you wish ... " Itachi shoved him against the island counter naruto couldn't see what was happening but itachi was behind sasukewho's pants had been jerked open ...

" get off ... " sasuke tried to pull away but had his head slammed into the counter instead by his hair which teh other male was now gripping and pulling at ...

" no ... "

" Itachi ..." sasuke gritted his teeth as the boy pushed his lower body into him, tears streamed from the corners of his eyes ...

" thats it ... " itachi whispered into his ear , " take it all you know you want it .. "

sasuke closed his eyes, the tears fell down his cheeks leaving tiny wet droplets on the counter top ...

sasuke let out a cry when his prostate was hit but nothing more he stayed silent.

" now suck on it ..." itachi said to him turning the boy ripping him to his knees where naruto could not see him.

" no ... "

" do it now ..."

" not for you ..."

" little bitch ... " itachi slapped him onto the other side of the counter naruto could see him laying on the floor.

" Sasuke."

" who do we have here ??" Itachi turned his attention to the boy in the doorway.

naruto stood paralized.

sasuke turned over slowly, painfully ... " naruto ... " he muttered.

" who are you?"

naruto said nothing as itachi walked over to him opening the door so he could see his body fully.

" mmm ... " itachi said staring him up and down. " your new toy i presume ..." he took a glance to sasuke who was struggling to stand.

" what's your name ?"

" thats none of your business." sasuke punched his brother and was again tossed to the floor.

" i wasn't talking to you ... "

" N-naruto ... " naruto managed out.

" ahh there we go isn't that better, naruto." itachi stroked his cheek which made him shiver.

" don't touch him." sasuke yelled back.

" i can do as i please."

" no wonder he's been different you are quite the catch."

" you can do what you want to me don't touch him !!"

" as you wish." itachi turned back to sasuke pushing him to a wall kissing himroughly on the neck biting nails holding him there. " you got off lucky but sasuke won't always be there to save you."

" run naruto. " sasuke muttered " run."

and he did naruto ran out the house and all the way home, what had just happened, he didn't understand ... he stared at his shaking hands and cried.

* * *

yay another twist, my sister is obsessed with itachi sasuke so i adde dsome woot! hope you guys like it, laters. and please review. 


	8. will you go out with me ?

" little bitch ... " itachi slapped him onto the other side of the counter naruto could see him laying on the floor.

" Sasuke."

" who do we have here ??" Itachi turned his attention to the boy in the doorway.

naruto stood paralized.

sasuke turned over slowly, painfully ... " naruto ... " he muttered.

" who are you?"

naruto said nothing as itachi walked over to him opening the door so he could see his body fully.

" mmm ... " itachi said staring him up and down. " your new toy i presume ..." he took a glance to sasuke who was struggling to stand.

" what's your name ?"

" thats none of your business." sasuke punched his brother and was again tossed to the floor.

" i wasn't talking to you ... "

" N-naruto ... " naruto managed out.

" ahh there we go isn't that better, naruto." itachi stroked his cheek which made him shiver.

" don't touch him." sasuke yelled back.

" i can do as i please."

" no wonder he's been different you are quite the catch."

" you can do what you want to me don't touch him !!"

" as you wish." itachi turned back to sasuke pushing him to a wall kissing him roughly on the neck biting ... black painted nails holding him there. " you got off lucky but sasuke won't always be there to save you."

" run naruto. " sasuke muttered " run."

and he did naruto ran out the house and all the way home, what had just happened, he didn't understand ... he stared at his shaking hands and cried.

xXx

Naruto rolled over and stared at his clock clicking from one number to the next. he blinked.

it had been a long night ... he couldn't get the image out of his mind everytime he thought of itachi a cold shiver ran through his body.

how could he do that to his brother ... ? you are to care about your family and keep them safe not make more harm.

naruto pulled his blanket over his head. " im so fucking confused." he groaned.

The phone rang in the other room.

" machine can get it ..."

machine never did ... after two minutes of non stop ringing he finally went to answer it ...

" Hello ... " he grummbled.

" naruto ?"

" yah, who's this? " he ran his hand from the front of his head to the back.

" sakura ... "

" hey sakura di- ... "

" don't hey sakura me, you pissed sasuke off then left without a word ... he came back eventually and just kicked us out ... i blame you ... "

" me ?!" he asked suprised.

" yes you ... sasuke-kun would never be that mean ... its all yoru fault you made him mad ... and- ... "

" sakura im really not in the mood for this right now ..."

" that's to bad you know what you ruined for me ... im gonna hit you so hard monday ... "

" i didn't ruin anything he doesn't even like you !" he yelled into the phone. " get over yourself your so conceaded no wonder he ignores you! "

" naruto ..." she sound like she would cry.

"Sakura i ... i didn't mean that im ..."

she hung up.

" damnt." he slammed the phone down. " great another fucking thing to deal with ..."

he sighed, the phone rang again, he grabbed it ...

" sakura im sorry i didn't mean it i -"

" this isn't sakura." the male voice replied.

" sorry ... " he thought for a second who would call him on a saturday? " who is this ?"

" sasuke."

" sasuke." naruto repeated quietly beginning to look solem again.

" you still there?"

" a... yah sorry ... what do you need ... "

" you left your stuff here ... can you make it over to get today, its sorta all over my living room."

" a... sorry ill be there in about an hour." he looked at the clock again.

" whatever dobe." sasuke sighed.

" bye."

"bye." the phone clicked to the receiver.

Naruto took his time getting ready like girl before her first date.

" should i wear this one?" He looked from item to item choosing a loose pair of blue jeans he slipped them over his legs.

" now for the shirt ... " he thought about it ... " hmmm ... "

he looked around finding a white cotton tee shirt on the floor he smelled it ... " still wearable." he looked around it was chilly out today he grabbed a red jacket from the coat closet, on it was one horizontal stripe across the chest and another one the sleeves.

Locking his door behind him, he shoved his hands into his pockets, The wind blew back his hair, he squinted, damn it was cold, but started off anyway ...

what was he going to say to sasuke " thanks for taking my ass raping ... ??"

that was not going to work

how could he even talk to sasuke after that ... what was he gonna do ?

when he reached the door he raised his hand to knock but it opened before he could.

" h-hey." he gave a sheepish smile and looked away.

" hey dobe." sasuke sighed his breath blowing stray strands of hair from his face.

naruto looked back staring at him. he was in sweatpants baggy and practicaly falling off his hips you could see his boxers even.

and as for a shirt he wore a faded beater and look like he had ran a million miles with the sweat that was dripping from his brow ...

even grungy he was hot ... damn.

" you just gonna watch me or come in and get your shit its cold and the door is still open."

" hmph. who would stare at you, you look like hell."

" must be a nice change then." sasuke shrugged. " you coming in or not." sasuke stared at him.

" yeah."

they walked to the livingroom and sat down on the sofa.

" so ..."

" so ..."

silence. they stred at narutos books on the floor and glance from the ground to each other when the other wasn't looking.

" so..."

" naruto about yesterday I ... its just that ..."

" im sorry!" naruto yelled eye closed.

" you really are an idiot aren't you ?" he smirked and laughed to himself.

naruto stared at him wide eyed.

" its not you fault its his."

" but ... "

" i would never let that happen to you ... "

" sasuke."

" your mine and no one will ever touch you ... i promise." Sasuke was staring into naruto's bright blue eyes he looked like he was going to cry.

naruto nodded.

" or ill kick their ass." he laughed and so did naruto.

they talked about school and a few random things the weather , sports, anything really.

" naruto."

" what?"

" think fast."

" huh?-" before he could say more sasuke tackled him to the ground. sasuke sat straddled over his blond counterpart.

" too slow." he kissed him roughly on the mouth.

naruto kissed back with that same rough passion.

they sat tongues intwined for a matter of minutes before naruto was sqirmming below him tugging at the back of his beater.

" about the you being ... looking like hell that is ..." naruto managed the words out between kisses and breaths. " i lied."

" me too, you look hot." sasuke bit down on his shoulder.

naruto yelled out.

sasuke began to nibble on the spot ...

" sasuke... " he moaned out.

" yes."

" I ...just ... "

" naruto ... "

" yes."

they sat up staring into each others faces.

" would you be my boyfriend?"

" sasuke i don't know what to say I ..."

" say yes ... "

" I ..."

* * *

Cliffy, woot. please review and i hope you guys liked it. thanks to all the fans who have made it possible to get this far i love you all. 


	9. She knows something

" yes." 

" I ...just ... "

" naruto ... "

" yes."

they sat up staring into each others faces.

" would you be my boyfriend?"

" sasuke i don't know what to say I ..."

" say yes ... "

" I ..."

sasuke stared at him , naruto looked away he didn't say anything for a while.

" i didn't mean to offend you I ..."

" yes." naruto smiled his blue eyes beaming.

" are you serious?" sasuek was practically mouth a gape.

" are you?"

" i wouldn't joke about this, i want you to be my first relationship, naruto, I really do like you."

" i know." naruto shrugged with a stupid smile.

sasuke punched him lightly. " two for flintching."

" your so not fair!" he playfully yelled trying to work his way out from under him.

xXx

When naruto got home it was relatively late and he found a visitor waiting outside his apartment.

" what are you doing here so late?"

" I just wanted to talk to you ..." Sphere watched the ground as naruto stood staring at her fiddling with his keys.

" can't this wait till monday?"

" your ignoring my phone calls, you even walked instead of riding the bus ..."

" that wasn't about you i sware ..." naruto put up his hands defensively.

" i know, it was Sasuke."

sasuke ... sasuke ... the name rang in his ears ... how did she know?

" naruto ..." she waved a hand in front of his face.

" a.. " he paused. " you want to come inside."

" shure." she shrugged.

Once inside they curled up on the couch.

" so ..."

" so .." she nodded.

" I don't know what to say .. "

" how about some answered questions ... ?"

" ok."

" why sasuke?"

" its not that its sasuke i mean i ... i don't know ..."

" ok a... how long has this been going on ?"

" a week or two maybe ... " he stared blankly at and object on the wall.

" so i guess thats also and I don't know." she tapped her fingers nervously. " do you love him?"

" no ... i mean ... i don't know yet ... i ... "

"naruto do you know anything about this, do you even know anything about him, do you know what you are getting yourself into?"

" i don't know and i don't care ... i like him and thats all that matters ... "

" do you know if he feels the same?"

" he says he likes me too." naruto shrugged.

" then why are you two so secretive about everything, are you ashamed of him?"

" no, he normally mets me like that and -"

" then he's ashamed of you."

" i didn't say that !"

" thats why i did."

" you are so difficult, you know who you remind me of?"

" no who?"

" him."

" don't say that, don't ever compare that self absorbed jerk to me, he can't feel he doesn't love you like ... like ... "

" like what ?"

" i have to go." Sphere grabbed her bag from the floor and headed for the door. " and naruto ..."

" hmmm ?" he looked up.

" i promise till yrou ready i won't tell anyone."

" thanks sphere." he smiled " i could always count on you."

sphere smiled back before shutting the door, she leaned against it sliding to the floor. " naruto don't say that, please say anything but that ... "

* * *

sorry it took so long my AP classes are killing me aside fromt hat my dad put a two hour timer on the computer form homework and leisure each day ... it sucks and i have no time for writing but i will update when i can, i love you all and haven't forgotten about you.

p.s. any thoughts , on pairings , sasuke naruto anythign will be loved in reviews i love hearing from people with a common interest.

and no i will not be getting a beta it takes even longer to get chapters that way.


	10. Party part : one

" i don't know and i don't care ... i like him and thats all that matters ... " 

" do you know if he feels the same?"

" he says he likes me too." naruto shrugged.

" then why are you two so secretive about everything, are you ashamed of him?"

" no, he normally meets me like that and -"

" then he's ashamed of you."

" i didn't say that !"

" thats why i did."

" you are so difficult, you know who you remind me of?"

" no who?"

" him."

" don't say that, don't ever compare that self absorbed jerk to me, he can't feel he doesn't love you like ... like ... "

" like what ?"

" i have to go." Sphere grabbed her bag from the floor and headed for the door. " and naruto ..."

" hmmm ?" he looked up.

" i promise till your ready i won't tell anyone."

" thanks sphere." he smiled " i could always count on you."

sphere smiled back before shutting the door, she leaned against it sliding to the floor. " naruto don't say that, please say anything but that ... "

xXx

naruto stretched on his bed staring at the ceiling the party was in two hours. He had paced alot of yesterday walking in a daze after Sphere left. He had fallen asleep early the next morning watching some stupid soap at like 4am. Then he slept till now he glanced at his clock it was7pm.

He sighed again he was too stressed to go now. He belived Sphere would keep it a secret and all but not that she was stupid or anything but if she could figure it out who else had and what were people saying about his and Sasuke?

_ Sasuke..._ Naruto smiled as he thought about him he had looked great yesterday. And to naruto's added troubles Sasuke was going to be at the party tonight for shure and Naruto didn't know what to do about that either. he sighed again before sitting up and heading to the shower.

Turning the nob the hot water splashed out onto his chest. It felt good, Naruto squeezed body wash out into his hand then rubbed it over himself before passing his hand over his member.

He took in a deep breath then rubbed it again. If only Sasuke were there to rub it for him, he closed his eyes and began to imagine it Sasuke rubbing his cock then taking it in his mouth , naruto began to pump faster ... Sasuke begging him for it begging for his cum sucking on him, naruto pumped harder till he came screaming Sasuke's name.

Naruto used one hand on the shower wall to prop himself up as he breathed heavily.the shower water falling all over him washing the cum from his lower half.

Naruto just stared at it, Sasuke and whispered outloud but only the shower water answered.

xXx

The party was already started when he walked in the door he had hell trying to find the place since he didn't know the guy hosting it was an upper classmen pary after all.

He walked around aimlessly till he found some faces he knew.

" Yo Naruto." Kiba waved motioning him over.

When he got there he looked around the group had claimed a corner with a red couch.Ayama was sitting on Shino's lap. Tenten sitting too talkingn to neji who was leaned up against the wall next to the couch and Kiba standing with his arm around some girl naruto hadn't seen before.

" Your late." Kiba smiled.

" sorry." naruto shrugged.

" Have you met Reiny yet?" Kiba motioned with his head toward the girl next to him who smiled nodding at naruto.

" No, im naruto nice to met you."

" same here."

Naruto glanced back at the pair on the couch shino's colalr was unzipped and Ayama was stroking his face then kissing him they seemed really into it. It would have been cool moment cause naruto had never seen shino's face before but Ayama was making out with him so it wasn't that cool to watch.

" im gonna go get a drink which way?" Naruto asked turning toward kiba again.

" somewhere on that wall." kiba pointed over the crowd.

" thanks." naruto rolled his eyes.

He weaved his way through the dance floor reaching a table against the far wall from his friends. he looked for a water bottle but found none only half empty glass ones with every type of sake you could have imagined.

naruto decided he wasn't that thirsty anyway.

He tried to make his way back across the floor but was pulled away by a hand around his waist.

" You look amazing tonight." he man whispered into his ear so soft naruto barely heard it through the noise.

Naruto shivered he knew that voice. " Sasuke?" he whispered back.

" who else would hold you like this?" Sasuke pulled him closer pulling naruto's backsid towards his grion.

Naruto blushed. " someone will see you."

" i don't care ... i want you so much right now its killing me not to take you here and now."

" Sasuke." naruto blushed again.

" Naruto dance with me."

naruto stopped worring about everyone else and began to move with sasuke's hips side to side ...

It wasn't hard to forget everyone when he was with sasuke, sasuke was the only one he could see the only one in the room.

Sasuke began nibbling on his neck, naruto had to bite his tongue to avoid moaning out loud.

a few songs came and went before Sasuke stopped moving. " Naruto."

" yes." he turned to face him.

" will you meet me in room 2?" sasuke looked away naruto thought he was blushing.

" room 2?"

" yah, ummm ... here's your key." Sasuke handed it too him. " If you want to go i'll see you there at midnight."

" Sasuke wait I... I don't understand." Naruto wasn't able to grab him soon enough before he disapeared into the crowd.

Naruto sighed but headed back to his friends tucking the key into his pocket, nothing had really changed Ayama and shino were still going at it, Neji was up against the wall clearly enjoying tenten dancing all over him, and kiba well his girl was sucking on his neck ..

" damn did you even find it?" Kiba asked looking up at naruto.Reiny didn't even stop kissing his neck.

" i wasn't that thirsty when i got there." naruto shrugged.

" your so weird"

Ayama and Shino got up Ayama was leading him by the hand and they were still makign out as they walked into the crowd.

" finally damn." Kiba and Reiny stole their spots.

" aren't they ..." Naruto pointed in the direction the pair had gone.

" they aren't coming back trust me." kiba laughed.

" why?"

" what do you mean why?" kiba gave him a funny look.

" where'd they go?"

" you really are a virgin aren't you?" Reiny looked up from kiba's neck and laughed.

" I ... a ..." naruto looked away.

" I think its adorable." Reiny smiled.

" They went to the room."

" room?"

" Let's me explain." Reiny said " A room is a bedroom in the house the host rents out to the highest bidders and only the best are even invited to the bidding ... that or people the host wants in good with."

" i think i sorta understand."

" good, in this house there are ten ' rooms ' Ayama got a key to one she plans to share with shino tonight, think of it as an exclusive honeymoon hotel sorta place with more sake."

" then Ayama is going to ... "

" Yeah," kiba sighed loudly before pouting " that lucky bastard is getting laid."

" is that what the keys are for ?!" naruto asked loudly.

" pretty much." reiny shrugged. " even Neji got one for Ten and him. Kiba and I weren't allowed in on the bidding, bidding started 3 days or so ago anyway."

" so what happens if you get a key from someone ... " naruto seemed anxious.

" you get laid." kiba said smirking.

" or " Reiny interjected " just a romantic night for two."

" so do they know who goes where?"

" Nah, its not posted or anything totally private, only the host knows cause he can reject bids if he doesn't like couple or something im guessing but high profile people he probably doesn't even know." Reiny smiled " I was picked last year for a room."

" why do you care so much about a room anyway naruto?" Kiba asked a sly grin cross his face.

Naruto pulled the key from his pocket showing it to Reiny and Kiba.

" what the hell who gave you a key?"

" a..."

" kiba thats so rude keys are secrets no one is sposed to know. " Reiny hit Kiba playfully. " and number 2 damn you got really lucky."

" why?"

" cause your the best room next to the host, so your mate is a very important person to the host."

naruto put the key back in his pocket.

" lucky bastard." Kiba said giving naruto a nod of approval, " well go get em' "

Naruto nodded back heading for where Ayama and shino disappeared too. Glancing at a clock he realized it was almost time to met sasuke.

When he got to the door he stared at the paper 2 taped to it. he wasn't shure if he was ready to or not but a night alone with Sasuke is something naruto couldn't pass up.

* * *

Yay another chapie done. im really sorry it took so long to get up here,my classes at school are brutul not to mention my computer has a timer on it of two hours and that is used for for both my AP english classes most nights. but i had time this weekend and thought i'd up date. And tom everyone waiting for my other updates they are coming to just slowly. ill try and have a new update within the next two weeks but no promises. 


	11. Party Part: two

" you really are a virgin aren't you?" Reiny looked up from kiba's neck and laughed. 

" I ... a ..." naruto looked away.

" I think its adorable." Reiny smiled.

" They went to the room."

" room?"

" Let's me explain." Reiny said " A room is a bedroom in the house the host rents out to the highest bidders and only the best are even invited to the bidding ... that or people the host wants in good with."

" i think i sorta understand."

" good, in this house there are ten ' rooms ' Ayama got a key to one she plans to share with shino tonight, think of it as an exclusive honeymoon hotel sorta place with more sake."

" then Ayama is going to ... "

" Yeah," kiba sighed loudly before pouting " that lucky bastard is getting laid."

" is that what the keys are for ?!" naruto asked loudly.

" pretty much."

" so what happens if you get a key from someone ... " naruto seemed anxious.

" you get laid." kiba said smirking.

" or " Reiny interjected " just a romantic night for two."

" why do you care so much about a room anyway naruto?" Kiba asked a sly grin cross his face. 

Naruto pulled the key from his pocket showing it to Reiny and Kiba.

" what the hell who gave you a key?"

" a..."

" kiba thats so rude keys are secrets no one is sposed to know. " Reiny hit Kiba playfully. " lucky bastard." Kiba said giving naruto a nod of approval, " well go get em' "

Naruto nodded back heading for where Ayama and shino disappeared too. Glancing at a clock he realized it was almost time to met sasuke.

When he got to the door he stared at the paper 2 taped to it. he wasn't shure if he was ready to or not but a night alone with Sasuke is something naruto couldn't pass up.

xXx

Naruto breathed in deeply turning the knob.

The door creaked open. He peaked in and Sasuke was nowhere to be found, he sighed in relief.

He walked in locking the door behind himself before landing facedown on the bed.

He sat there for a while.Before realizing there was bath connected tot he shower he might not have realized it at all if he didn't hear water running.

Walking over he knocked on the door " hello?"

no reply.

" hello?" he opened the door wider to see Sasuke wrapped in a towel. " sorry i didn't know you were in here and ..."

" shut the door dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" Sorry." naruto started to leave and shut the door behind himself till Sasuke jerled him back.

" i ment get in here and shut the door, should I really have to be so specific?"

" sorry."

" stop saying that you'll start to annoy me." Sasuke smirked " and then I will have to punish you."

" sorry." naruto's hands automatically came to his mouth covering it.

Sasuke didn't say anything right away he just walked over to him shoving him against the wall like the first time they were in the locker room, Naruto with his hands above him.

Sasuke sucked on his neck roughly sending a shiver down Naruto's spine " I have to punish you now ..." Sasuke's hot breath tickled the recently wet down hairs on his neck.

Sasuke playfully licked it again.

" Sasuke ... " Naruto said through his teeth.

" you know you like it." Sasuke licked his neck again. Naruto blushed before letting his eyes close.

"hn."

Sasuke cupped his hand over the outside of Naruto's pants and rubbed up and down erecting his member.

" its bigger than i thought it was going to be."

" then you like it?" Naruto gave a laugh.

" yes." Sasuke started kissing his neck again while still rubbing.

" ive seen it before but its better at this size."

Sasuke bit down on his neck.

" hn ... Sasuke." Naruto bucked into his hand.

" im guessing you like that then?"

" i guess so ..." Naruto smiled. punishment from Sasuke was the best ever.

" what if i just ..." Sasuke's hand began unzipping his pants, naruto held his breath, Sasuke's hand slipped down and around his throbbing member. and began pumping slowly.

Naruto couldn't help but move with his hand , Sasuke though continued to suck on his neck once in while grazing his teeth over the boy's nipple.

" Sasuke I ... hn." Naruto bit his bottom lip. He was so close was he going to cum all over Sasukes hand?

" or what if i do this ?" Sasuke's mouth slipped over him massaging Naruto's member with his tongue.

" sasuke!" naruto gasped subconciously thrusting into him.

Sasuke began sucking harder continuly moving his hand up and down its shaft with his mouth.

" im going to ... Sasuke ..." naruto could feel himself so close then suddenly Sasuke stopped.

Naruto opened his eyes. Sasuke was standing watching him still against the bathroom door.

" Doesn't punishment suck?" Sasuke smirked.

" I hate you."

" liar." naruto blushed.

" im going to take my shower now, ill be out soon."

Naruto just stood there.

"that means you go that way." he motioned with his head towards the bedroom..

when Naruto was sitting on the bed he couldn't help but hate sasuke for leaving him on the brink ... and teh more he though about it the more he wanted to do to make Sasuke pay for it ... and he was going to ...

Naruto made his way to the bathroom door without being noticed and held his hand ready to open the shower curtain.

" Sasuke." he yelled opening it.

* * *

Yay. i updated quickly this time, i hope you enjoyed the next part will come soon promise.thanks for all your support and reviews. 


	12. Party part:three

Opening my eyes I stare at the white cottage cheese ceiling. My legs ached and I really didn't want to move them.

Over my stomach I feel a warm spot, tilting my head slightly I look down.

A tan arm is draped over me. To my right is the equally tan body of my boyfriend Naruto.

His eyes give a slight twitch and he hugged me tighter giving off a soft noise. Naruto is topless holding me, I shiver.

He feels so warm reminiscent of his tan warm completion, my pale body next to his feels so cold and lifeless.

He snuggles into my arm a thin smile crosses his lips.

Naruto is always so cute.

He has this adorable quality that makes you want to hold and protect him. I rolled on my side and brush a blond strand from his forehead.

I don't even know why he stayed the night with me after everything I'm always doing to him, I don't even know why.

It puzzles me. I push him away and pull on him roughly using him and still, he hasn't truly left my side since that day in the locker room.

I wish I understood. I don't even understand my feelings in this relationship.

It started so simply, I run faster, naturally, and after the races in p.e. I would sit and wait for the other's to finish after he crossed he would collapse into a pile breathing heavily.

It was sunny that day and he just seemed to glow with radiance. The sweat glistened from his chest shirt sticking around his tight stomach muscles shorts barely on his hips, fallen from running.

He was beautiful. In that moment I began my obsession.

Every time I heard his name, I began listening with great intent, whenever I knew he was supposed to be somewhere, I was there also.

If he would not acknowledge me or my feelings I would make him undatable, and the butt of every joke.

Instead of winning him over I snubbed and pushed him away with Dobe, and so many names and words.

He would never have anything but me.

xXx

"Sasuke." The shower curtain flew open.

Naruto was standing there watching me. A Blush slightly covered his cheeks as he shoved his way into the shower with me.

"What do you want now? Haven't you already had enough fun for one night?"

He looked away before throwing himself at me we both fell to the shower floor with a thud.

"oofff …" I grumbled.

He wouldn't let me up; instead I was pinned roughly to the floor. I stared up, it wasn't a gaze of anger that greeted me or that of love and understanding it was need. He needed me. He needed me to take him there again. It was like he was hooked, it like a crazed addict two days sober.

After all if he had sucked me off and left me at the moment before a release, I would have killed the dobe, it was only right he attacked me.

It's not like I didn't want him too.

Since the day he punched me when we walked home, and then that kiss, my lips tingle even now thinking about it.

"Sasuke you are now under my punishment."

Oh how I wanted him to punish me, so badly, hence my previous torturing, I loved when he was all in knots and frantically pushing for me to heed him in he quest for relief.

I only wanted him to hunger for me, and no matter how much I had to torture him to keep him there with me, to keep him thinking about me, even if it was only plotting revenge, I would do it.

I looked back up at the man I adored.

His eyes seemed glazed over as he began nipping at my stomach.

I recoiled with soft sighs and moans.

The shower water fell to his back and hair, dripping slowly on me.

It was cool when it reached me, next to his warm mouth the sensation was driving me crazy, bucking in his jean soaked bottoms I begged for more.

He nipped my earlobe "What just a little teasing and your already getting hard tiss tiss." He bit down roughly on my tender shoulder sucking with everything he had.

I screamed half from shock the other half from the pressure, eventually I adjusted to it and wanted him to bite harder to help me, help me loose myself in him.

His hand reached down and began rubbing my length and his teeth had refused to let my shoulder calm.

I said his name softly biting on my lip.

He rubbed faster, pumping my full length in his tan hand. "Please …" I found myself aching as I said the words. My whole body felt like it was shaking.

"Please what?" he grinned from ear to ear.

"Suck on it…" I said softly.

"What was that?" He moved closer.

"Suck on me Naruto" I whispered into his ear.

I didn't have to repeat myself. He sucked fast and not even my full length, something he would have to practice unless he felt like choking anytime soon.

But none the less I could feel him push down on my fully erect penis until it touched the back of his throat. He gave a small cough sending a shiver through my member.

This alone was enough to make me want it more, the feel, the touch, dare I push harder, deeper?

What if he didn't like it, then I would have to live with out the feeling of his tongue running over my cock. Than my sense of consideration up and left as I grabbed his hair and pushed down with a moaned cry "deeper, take me deeper."

He could not; I stopped settling for the appetizer after a matter of minutes moved in for the kill.

I grabbed the back of his hair pulling him off me and toward the edge of the tub we toppled over each other into a mess on the floor.

I fought with the top button on his jeans, to no avail. Eventually it gave.

I ripped them off his tan body revealing the hidden parts he only showed to me. I stared at his member in wonder giving it quick soft kisses.

I took him in my mouth with one long hard suck; he took in a deep breath and pulled away at the sudden warm before moving towards it again.

We made-out on the cold tile floor the heat of our bodies warmed the room creating a fogged appearance on the mirror above the sink but that wasn't noticed to later.

My hand wrapped around his thigh to his back side, I slipped a finger in. He gasped but didn't pull away.

I continued one at a time adding fingers taking my time loosening his virgin hole.

He was rocking with the motion of my hand harder than I was expecting him too.

"Stick it in "He said between gasped breaths.

I grabbed the nearest bottle of shampoo, squirting it over myself I ran my hand over it covering me length.

I looked down Naruto laying legs spread in front of me a pink tinted blush ran over his cheeks. He stayed still slightly curled into a ball with his legs out.

The sweaty display of his naked body in front of me was enough to make you want to rape him, rough and without restraint.

But I would use restraint; I refused to be like my brother and take without permission, to take what wasn't mine and wasn't wanted.

I shuttered at the thought.

"Sasuke," I looked down and Naruto was staring at me I had been more lost in my thoughts than I realized. "If you don't want to do this I understand and …" Naruto was sitting up now a look or concern crossed his face.

I gave a smirked smile pulling him close. He stopped talking and just hugged me back.

" I won't do this if your not ready, just last week you wouldn't have even so much as considered me a match for you, how can I expect you to do this with me."

Naruto bit his lip staring at the floor.

"Naruto, I love you." Now was my turn to stare at the floor. "I want to be with you not just for tonight – more like for a long time, a really long time, maybe forever even- I can wait for you, and if you're not ready I will wait for you."

"Sasuke" He snuggled his face into my collar bone.

"I love you too, but I'm just not ready for this yet."

Inwardly I sighed loudly at the words but outwardly I hugged him back.

We finished the night with a shared shower and cuddling while watching a pay-per-view movie_How to lose a Guy in Ten Days_.

He fell asleep watching the movie.

It was still dimly lit out when I woke up, leading to where I left off talking about the previous night, after staring at the cottage cheese ceiling of course. At any rate it was 6:00 in the morning and I needed to get ready for school and headed to the bathroom to start my regular morning routine with a needed piss.


	13. The morning after

I looked down Naruto laying legs spread in front of me a pink tinted blush ran over his cheeks. He stayed still slightly curled into a ball with his legs out.

The sweaty display of his naked body in front of me was enough to make you want to rape him, rough and without restraint.

But I would use restraint; I refused to be like my brother and take without permission, to take what wasn't mine and wasn't wanted.

I shuttered at the thought.

"Sasuke," I looked down and Naruto was staring at me I had been more lost in my thoughts than I realized. "If you don't want to do this I understand and …" Naruto was sitting up now a look or concern crossed his face.

I gave a smirked smile pulling him close. He stopped talking and just hugged me back.

" I won't do this if your not ready, just last week you wouldn't have even so much as considered me a match for you, how can I expect you to do this with me."

Naruto bit his lip staring at the floor.

"Naruto, I love you." Now was my turn to stare at the floor. "I want to be with you not just for tonight – more like for a long time, a really long time, maybe forever even- I can wait for you, and if you're not ready I will wait for you."

"Sasuke" He snuggled his face into my collar bone.

"I love you too, but I'm just not ready for this yet."

Inwardly I sighed loudly at the words but outwardly I hugged him back.

We finished the night with a shared shower and cuddling while watching a pay-per-view movie_How to lose a Guy in Ten Days_.

He fell asleep watching the movie.

xXx

When i woke up i could hear the shower running just past the slightly open doorway, i knew who was behind it though, Sasuke.

I closed my eyes, sasuke, he was sweet to me now, but his rough nature in the bathroom just a week ago, i just don't know what to think anymore ...

the water turned off, i could hear the shower curtain being moved away he was probably naked, i blushed at the thought, i mean why wouldn't he be if he was going to shower. i sighed what was i even thinking? Sakura liked him, my friend, hell everyone liked him, he was such a jerk sometimes about everything, but for some reason that's one of the things i'm beginning to find the hottest.

he came out shirtless towel drying his hair. "Atleast your awake now."

I looked away, Why did he have to be so dripping wet and shirtless right now? all i need is a hard-on before i go to school, fucking teme probably planned it this way just to tortue me all day.

" Naruto wake-up" he groaned " im not making up excuses for you to be late today im not your mom."

" I can be late if i want too." i pouted.

"If you get up I'll give you something ..."

I grinned refusing to turn over, till he told me more. "What is it?"

"Something good"

"How good?" i giggled to myself.

I could feel his warm breath on my ear, " Really good," he licked my lobe " And a promise it will taste amazing." i knew he was smirking now from the tone in his voice, had i already gotten to know him so well so soon?

"sit-up and open your mouth but keep your eyes closed and you'll get your suprise."

I did as i was told i felt his tounge make a trail over my mouth before probing it's way in for only a second suddenly it wasn't his tongue it was hot and ... I opened my eyes.

"bastard" i mummbled through the bagel.

"Eat its good for you, you haven't eaten enough lately anyway" he paused " don't think i wasn't watching you." he got up and head back to the bathroom to get ready, "now hurry up, i don't want to be late though its easier explaining walking to school together if no one else is there." he smiled " you have ten minutes."

xXx

I glanced up at him. Had he always been this cute?

He looked back at me. I blushed and looked away.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" I turned around to see Sakura and Sphere.

"Morning ladies." Sasuke nodded.

"Hi Sakura-chan, Sphere chan."

Sphere only smiled. Now that i think about it i hadn't seen Sphere seince the day she told me she knew about sasuke and I. (flash)

" its not that its sasuke i mean i ... i don't know ..."

" ok a... how long has this been going on ?"

" a week or two maybe ... " he stared blankly at and object on the wall.

" so i guess thats also and I don't know." she tapped her fingers nervously. " do you love him?"

" no ... i mean ... i don't know yet ... i ... "

"naruto do you know anything about this, do you even know anything about him, do you know what you are getting yourself into?"

" i don't know and i don't care ... i like him and thats all that matters ... "

" do you know if he feels the same?"

" he says he likes me too." naruto shrugged.

" then why are you two so secretive about everything, are you ashamed of him?"

" no, he normally mets me like that and -"

" then he's ashamed of you."

" i didn't say that !"

" thats why i did."

(end flash)

She seemed so not herself that day. I tried to shake the thought away.

School started same as always I was half alseep listening to Kakashi-sensei talk about the start of kohona. The sleepier i got the more i closed my eyes and the more i closed my eyes the stronger i could smell sasuke on my clothes.

He smelled so good i wanted to spend forever in his scent to drink this in.

I felt an elbow in my back. "Naruto..." kiba whispered between clinched teeth.

Quickly opening my eyes i realized Kakashi was staring at me. "It hurts yoru grades the more you sleep in my class, you know that don't you?"

I nodded.

" Lucky for you the office wants to see you, you are excused."

xXx

When i reached the office Itachi was standing outside the door.

"Morning Naruto, your looking ... well." he smiled just like sasuke. i felt my heart jump. " I already signed you out let's go. He turned and started walking away what was i spossed to do go with him? he was a rapist after all i should just stay here.

Dispite arguing with myself i found my feet running to catch up with him, what the hell was i thinking?

* * *

sorry its been so long seince i posted ive been crazy busy ... with all my graduating crud ... anyways ill post the next chapter when i get the chance. thanks for your support and numerous reviews, i wirte for you guys so don't forget to tell me what you think.


End file.
